Relations
by Xx Tsuki 0o
Summary: Alright before I begin I shall tell you straight up its a major OC, well more like OC'S so people who hate OC's be aware . Anyways please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Hoye hoye to all . This is my first Naruto fanfic ever . So first off I would like to say please no flames I barely know anything about this anime. Anyways, let me just say I obviously have Original characters as important role in this story Now before I begin I just would like to say please forgive me for any bad grammar and or spelling. And now, on with the show

Chapter 1

"Good news everyone!" Exclaimed a man smiling. Naruto began to perk up when he heard the mans voice. "What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura. Sasuke was leaning on a weeping willow tree. "We are accepted into the Ninjustu tournament." Kakashi said as the rest of the team stood around confused. Hatake stood there in amazement. "Didn't I tell you?"

"No!" Screamed Naruto, Sakura nodded subconsciously. Kakashi closed his eyes and shrugged. "Oh, well, I guess we cant relax for month then." He commented. Naruto's eyes widened. "What more training?!?" He yelled. Kakashi put his hand lightly on his chin. "Now that you mention it…" He said slowly. "Way to go Naruto! Why don't you give him more ideas!" Bellowed Sakura. Sasuke simply looked away, not saying anything. "Everyone gets some sleep. We will begin practice tomorrow morning." Said Kakashi. Everyone began to set off in different directions. When Naruto finally got home he had a surprise waiting for him.

"Naruto, you have no food in your house except an out of date carton of milk." Sighed Iruka, while shaking his head. Naruto stopped right in front of him, his head looked down on the ground. "I guess we are having ramen tonight." Iruka replied smiling a little. Naruto looked up. "Really…Alright!" He said as he jumped for joy.

As soon as he got home from eating ramen with Iruka he crashed out on his bed, exhausted. He didn't know why but he felt like someone was watching him. Naruto slowly shrugged it off and closed his eyes.

Naruto woke up. He stared down at the blanket on him. "What? I don't remember putting this on me.." He said as he turned his head towards the clock. "Never mind, I gotta go," He said as he quickly got up. He washed up and got dressed. He then quickly ran outside to go to their usual meeting spot.

Sasuke and Sakura were already there. "Took you long enough." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto was about to say something until Kakashi finally showed up. "Sorry, I am late….I had to help this lady and, yeah." He said. The rest of the team sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, instead of training we are on a mission today." Kakashi was about to continue until Naruto spoke out. "We are what kind of mission is it?" Kakashi stared at everyone for awhile then continued. "We are to wait at the village's gates and wait for a team of challengers for the Ninjustu tournament." He finally said. Naruto fell silent. "That's got to be the most boring mission ever!" Whined Naruto. Kakashi looked down at him. " You know, I believe Tiger has once again ran away from Lady Shijimi." He said out loud. The genin all got little shivers remembering what had happened. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi waited for the guest to come outside the gates. All they heard was the wind going through the trees.

Alright, so how did you guys like it? Its not very good I must admit but..Hey, it's a start ;. Anyways please tell me how you liked it also, please no flames and forgive me for all the grammar and spelling mistakes .


	2. Chapter 2

Hoye hoye everyone . I have successfully written my second chapters for this, hmm how I should put it interesting fanfic….Anyways, like I always say for my fanfics, please forgive me for any grammar and or spelling mistakes, and now on with the show.

Chapter 2

There was a sudden crash. "Owww!" Cried a girl. She sat down on the ground rubbing her butt. Appeared suddenly were four other girls. "Nice job, Michiru." Tsuki said rolling her eyes. "Smooth Michiru, real smooth." Replied Nanashi in a sarcastic tone. The taller women sighed and took out a nook and began to read it. Naruto's eyes began to squint trying to read the books title. "Come…Come..Paradise." All the girls suddenly crashed down to the ground. Kakashi patted his pouch, he frowned then opened it and began to rummage through it. He looked up at the person with the book.

"…I've been dying to know what happens." The person answered while shifting around slightly. Naruto stared at it then he looked back at Kakashi. He smirked a little and nudges Kakashi's ribs. "Hey, he is just like you Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi narrowed his eyes, he then slammed his elbow down on Naruto's head. Naruto lay on the ground and slowly got up

Suddenly the person looked up from her book. "HE?!?!" She said glaring at Naruto. All the girls besides herself slowly backed away. Naruto stared at her with a confused look. The women pushed the book away from her chest and place it on her side. Naruto let his eyes looked down. "…Oh.." He said laughing nervously. She got up and marched towards him. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for his punishment.

"You are lucky." She said as she smiled at Naruto then she lightly patted his head. She then calmly walked back towards her group and began to once again read. Her team stood there in amazement.

"She didn't hit him…Not one scratch!" Gasped Michiru. "It's the end of the world!" Exclaimed Nanashi, " It's the sign of the apocalypse1" Cried Tsuki. Naruto looked up at Kakashi. " So, these are the people that we are to meet?" He asked. Kakashi nodded. "Alright…..Where to now?" Sakura asked. Michiru, Tsuki and Nanashi stared at their journin for an answer. She closed Kakashi's book and looked up.

It was a long silence until Kakashi spoke up. "Well, we can have a trial battle?" He offered. Reki thought for a moment. "Alright." She said slowly. Kakashi smirked. " but, you must join in." He added. Reki scowled at him. "I will do no such thing. Besides, I cannot fight a genin.. There is no point." Reki said as she turned away from Kakashi. Suddenly Kakashi was right in front of her. "I am a journin you know." He said right in her ear. She smirked "fine. You better watch your back." Reki quickly disappeared, quickly followed by was Kakashi.

Team seven stared at Group Thirteen. Naruto suddenly began to charge at the opposing team. Nanashi and Michiru got ready to fight, while Tsuki laid down and began to relaxed. "Get up and fight, Tsuki." Said Reki as she appeared beside her. She then cocked her head towards the bushes. "I must go, fight. Now" She stated as she ran into the bushes.

Tsuki sighed deeply and got up. Naruto headed straight towards Nanashi , she smirked to herself. Once he got close enough she decided to go offensive. Tsuki realized what Nanashi was doing, she then quickly set her attentions on Sasuke. This left Michiru and Sakura. Sakura looked at her opponent. "She doesn't look that tough." She said in her head. Michiru appeared before her only inches from her face before she realized what was going on. But for some reason she only made her walk backwards so that she could dodge her attacks. As she was pondering this she felt a gentle thud that hit her in the back. At the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke and Naruto.

They were eventually trapped together "Give up?" Cheered Nanashi proudly. Sasuke snorted and jumped into the trees. "Oh no you don't." Cried Michiru, as she began to chase after him. This left a gap for Sakura, she quickly ran off into the bushes quickly following pursuit was Nanashi as she sighed she mumbled "Why must we do this the hard way?'

Tsuki stared at Naruto Fiercely. Naruto stared back with just the same amount of anger. "I'm bored…" She commented she then sat down on the ground and closed her eyes. Naruto stared at her. "Is this some kind of joke?" He asked slowly. Tsuki shook her head. "By the way I am Tsuki, the person who chased after the guy was Michiru and the other person is Nanashi." She said as she opened her eyes and stared at him. Naruto slowly walked over to her. "The guy is named Sasuke, a total jerk if you ask me and the girl on my team is Sakura-chan." He replied. Tsuki nodded.

Everyone besides Naruto and Tsuki fought until sun was about to set. Sasuke and Michiru slowly walked back together and then finally Sakura and Sasuke. They all began to sit quietly and waited for their teacher to return.

Alright, hope you guys liked it. Anyways once again please forgive me for any spelling mistakes and or grammar and now, character personalities--; .


	3. Chapter 3

Hi-dee-ho and welcome back! . It is I your author that you read my stories when you absolutely have nothing else to do;. Anyways please forgive me with spelling and or grammar. Also I am sorry if the characters are a little or defiantly off, since this is my first Naruto fanfic and all. And now on with the show!

-------------------------------------------

They all sat around. "What do you suppose they are doing?" Tsuki pondered out loud. There was silence until finally Naruto broke it. "Knowing Kakashi he is probably.." He was about to finished his sentence until Reki flew out of the bushes. She quickly stopped herself when the dust finally settled down to the ground. "This is personal." She mumbled. Kakashi then shot out of the same bushes, he was about to head straight towards her when he suddenly tripped and fell in top of Reki.

They began to fall down the hill, tumbling towards the river. The kids cautiously walked down after them. Once they got down they couldn't believe that they saw. Kakashi was on top of Reki glaring at her. Reki's face was only inches away from his, she was also glaring at him. Both of their kunais were at each others throats. Reki slowly turned her face towards the genin. Her eyes began to widen and she turned a bright red. Kakashi at first gave a confused look and looked at her direction. "Oh.." He replied slowly, Quietly Kakashi and Reki made a silent truce. Kakashi then quickly got up on his feet as well as Reki.

Reki stared at the kids. "Well…Umm.. Who is up for some bubble tea?" Reki said. Group thirteen began to jump for joy while the other group stared at the girls oddly. Tsuki, Nanashi and Michiru grabbed their "Bubble tea fan" hats and place it on their heads. Reki smirked than disappeared, once she got back she held seven large bottles of bubble tea. She handed everyone one, including Kakashi, reluctantly. Tsuki, Michiru and Nanashi began to slurp the drink and ran around in circles. Reki watched the other team decide if it is poisonous to them or not. "What is it?" Sakura asked. Before anyone could answer her question Kakashi began to drink the bubble tea down. "I have never tasted anything like this…What is it made of out?" He asked as he continued to drink it down. "You would not know the ingredients." Reki replied slowly as she walked over to a tree and leaned on it.

Eventually everyone drank it down. They quickly turned their heads to hear a rustling noise coming from the bushes. Everyone get into their defense position. They stood there for what seemed like hours. "What is it?" Tsuki asked quietly. "Something is watching us." Michiru whispered "Let's slowly back up towards the group." Nanashi commented. The three girls nodded and began to slowly head towards the group, not taking their eyes of the bushes. The creature took this chance to attack. The creature charged right at Nanashi she took into her fight position until she realized that the demon was thrown into the water. Everyone turned around and saw that Reki and the demon were both in the water.

Suddenly everyone was thrown and pinned against the trees. "What's going on? Why can't I move?" Naruto yelled. Kakashi managed to turn his head towards Naruto. "This demon can control people with his mind." He replied in a concern voice. The smirked evilly.

"I thought this would be more of a challenge." He said laughing. Sasuke glared at the demon. It quickly turned around towards Tsuki's direction. "You are the youngest yes?" He said as he pointed to her. She quickly closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the creature. The demon took a step forward closer to her. "You will answer me." He growled. He was about to strike her when, "That will be the last thing you do before I kill you." Reki said calmly. The demon turned around and stared at Reki. "Oh?" He said in a mocking voice. He began to approach her. Tsuki opened her eyes and sighed.

-------------------------------------------

Well there you go here is chapter 3, hopped you guys liked it ;. Once again (as I always do in my fanfics) please forgive me for any miss spelt words, grammar errors or changing the characters personalities.


End file.
